


Last fight

by that_special_someone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Sad, first fic ever, idk - Freeform, nah, scary?, so dont judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_special_someone/pseuds/that_special_someone
Summary: This Akuma was too strong.





	

_~~~~This akuma was too strong. We were fighting with it for more than an hour but it seemed to be unstoppable._

_**"I WILL DESTROY YOU, LADYBUG! BECAUSE**   **I AM GUNMAN! MUAHAHAHAHA! "** The akuma's name was really lame but it suited him. The akumatized man was an owner of a hand-made-weapon shop and someone told him that his guns weren't good quality so he became "Gunman" to show everyone the opposite. So ironic._

_Both Chat Noir and myself had to re-charge time to time because we used his Cataclysm and my Lucky Charm a lot. It was my turn now to fight with the akuma alone while Chat recharged. It was much harder to fight alone so when recharging, we tried to be quick. A minute later, I saw my partner go out of the corner._

_"Chaton!" I exclaimed for him to look at me. I made a gesture with my hand that meant "come here faster" and he was about to run up to me when he stopped. We both stared at each other from a 10-meter distance. I felt a sharp and painful feeling of something small and cold in my head. A... a bullet. In horror I realised that Chat Noir was experiencing the same. We were shot. I felt a hot and sticky liquid running down my neck, back and down to the ground. Blood._

_We ran up to each other, fell to our knees and looked into each other's eyes. I was crying. He was crying too. We saw Alya, Nino and a whole lot of other people run up to us but we didn't care. I needed this. I brought my lips to Chat's and kissed him. We were still kissing when we de-transformed because our kwamis couldn't keep the costumes on us for any longer. Everyone gasped when they saw our identities. I opened my eyes and saw Adrien Agreste in front of me and we were both shocked of what we were seeing but we were too tired to say anything . We fell to the ground._

_My senses were slowly turning off. My eyelids were becoming heavy and I just wanted to sleep... I still kept my eyes opened even though my vision was blurred. I could still hear Adrien's heart beating really slowly and Alya and Nino hysterically shouting something to both of us but I couldn't make out what. I could taste the coppery taste of blood on my toung. I felt Adrien squish my hand and I looked at him. He smiled at me sadly and I smiled back. He whispered "I love you" and I used my last energy to kiss him at last._

_Soon enough I felt or heard nothing at all. I didn't see anything but darkness._

_Ladybug and Chat Noir were dead._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Tysm for reading my FIRST FIC EVER! It came out really sad and idk if any of you liked it but wut ever. I really enjoyed writing this even though it wasn't very easy. If anyone likes this, I might continue writing other fics. Luv u all, baiiiiii. ♡♡♡


End file.
